


In Which Arthur And Merlin Have An Adventure And Meet A Very Bouncy Dragon

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, in the style of Winnie the Pooh</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Arthur And Merlin Have An Adventure And Meet A Very Bouncy Dragon

Arthur and Merlin were having elevenses when Merlin asked, “What shall we do today, Arthur?”

“I have An Idea,” said Arthur, and beamed. As a Prince of Very Little Brain he was always pleased to have Ideas. “Let’s explore the castle.”

“That’s a very good Idea,” said Merlin, loyally.

So they went to exploring. Merlin, who was a Very Small Sorcerer, held Arthur’s hand so that he didn’t get lost.

*

They explored until they found Uther. 

Uther was a very important king who liked Organising Things and did not like Very Small Sorcerers. Merlin made a Meep sound and peered at Uther from behind Arthur. 

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, cheerfully. 

“Organising a search for Very Small Sorcerers,” Uther said as though this was the most important thing ever. 

“Merlin and I are going to go and visit with Morgana,” said Arthur. 

*

Morgana was a very Gloomy girl who lived by herself in a very Gloomy part of the castle. This made Arthur and Merlin sad, but Gwen, who had both Brains and Sense, said that Morgana liked being Gloomy, so that was all right then. 

“Hello, Morgana,” said Arthur, cheerfully. 

“Oh,” said Morgana. “It’s you.”

“And me,” piped up Merlin. 

“Yes. I had noticed.”

“It’s a beautiful day,” tried Arthur. 

“It’s going to rain tomorrow, you know.”

“Merlin and I are going to visit with Gaius.”

“Oh. Goodbye, then. Don’t let him give you a Potion to stop you being Gloomy.”

Arthur didn’t think that he needed a Potion to stop him being Gloomy and all Merlin needed was his Strengthening Medicine so he wouldn’t always be such a Very Small Sorcerer. 

Arthur waved cheerfully to Morgana and took Merlin’s hand and together they went to visit Gaius.

*

Gaius lived in a high tower surrounded by books. Arthur liked books, they were full of Words, but being a Prince of Very Little Brain he didn’t know what any of the Words meant.

“What does that one mean?” Arthur pointed to a Word. 

“It means,” Gaius started to Explain, “what it means is, it… To be quite frank, I haven’t read that one yet because I don’t know what it says.”

Arthur nodded. He thought it was perfectly sensible that you’d have to know what a Word said before you could read it. 

“Merlin and I are going to visit Gwen.”

*

Gwen didn’t live in the castle. Arthur thought that this was one of the many ways that Gwen had Sense. The castle was sometimes a bit full of Uther Organising Things and Gaius Explaining Things and Morgana being Gloomy.

Arthur and Merlin walked hand in hand through the town waving at Friends and Relations until they reached Gwen’s house. 

Merlin said he was glad to be indoors because his ears were getting cold. Gwen said she’d make them all some hot tea. Arthur didn’t see what that had to do with Merlin’s ears but he thought it was awfully nice of Gwen anyway. 

They told Gwen all about exploring the castle, about Uther and Morgana and Gaius.

“What are you going to do now?” asked Gwen. 

“Explore the forest. You can come too if you like.”

“As it happens, I’m going up to the castle to visit Morgana.”

“Try to cheer her up,” said Merlin, earnestly. 

*

Arthur and Merlin were exploring the forest when they heard a loud CRASH!

“What was that?” said Merlin.

CRASH!

“It was a CRASH!” said Arthur. “Lets go investigate.”

“Lets not,” said Merlin, but he hurried after Arthur anyway. He was a Very Small Sorcerer and didn’t want to get lost.

CRASH!

In the middle of the woods, a huge scaly thing was... Arthur didn’t actually know what it was doing.

CRASH!

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked. 

“Bouncing,” said the huge scaly thing. CRASH! “What are you doing?”

“Exploring. I’m Prince Arthur and this is Merlin.”

“’Lo,” said Merlin.

“I’m Kilgharrah the Dragon.”

“Now listen here, Kilgharrah,” said Arthur, “I don’t think you ought to Bounce in the middle of somebody else’s forest.”

“Where should I Bounce?”

Arthur thought about this and had another Idea. He was pleased about this, he hadn’t had a Two Idea Day in a very long time. 

“I know. You can come back to our castle and Bounce in the caves underground and we’ll introduce you to all our friends and Merlin will come down and talk to you so that you don’t get lonely.”

“I’d like that,” said Kilgharrah the Bouncy Dragon. 

And the three of them Skipped, Bounced and CRASHED! all the way home.


End file.
